Sexy Pasajera
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: Edward está a punto de divorciarse por razones económicas de su esposa por avaricia de ella. Bella fue engañada por su novio rico el cual la humilla, ¿Podrá un taxi unirlos?. One Shot.


Los personajes perteneces a la gran SM. La historia me pertenece.

Basada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona - Historia de Taxi. Por fis ténganme piedad es mi primer lemmon, voy a tratar de que me salga lo mejor posible. Vamo guacho que puedo hacerlo bien!.

One shot **: Edward está a punto de divorciarse por razones económicas de su esposa por avaricia de ella. Bella fue engañada por su novio rico el cual la humilla, ¿Podrá un taxi unirlos?.**

**Sexy pasajera :**

Estaba sentado, manejando mi preciado taxi, recordando los buenos tiempos con mi esposa Victoria, de la cual, pronto terminaría divorciándome.

_Comienzo Flash Back_

_Este día había sido el más caluroso y soleado aquí en Forks. Lo que es extraño puesto que siempre llovía y hacia un frio que te calaba los huesos.  
>Con Victoria, la mujer que más amaba, estábamos tirándonos agua en el jardín de nuestra casa.<em>

_-Noo!- Gritaba Victoria mientras yo la mojaba con la manguera.- Edward!.- Gritaba mientras no paraba de reír. En un momento me distrajo y aprovecho mi distracción para sacarme la manguera de las manos y mojarme._

_Corrí hacia ella para quitarle la manguera, ya logrado mi objetivo, seguí con mi trabajo de mojarla, no sé en qué momento salto sobre mí, haciendo que caigamos juntos al césped, ella debajo de mí con su espalda en el piso, ambos riendo como locos._

_-Te amo.- Dijo para después besarme._

_-Te amo.- Repetí para volver a besarla, tiernamente, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, corte el beso cuando nos quedamos sin aire._

_Cuando dejamos de besarnos porque sentimos unas ráfagas de vientos, haciendo que sintamos frio por estar tan mojados, decidimos que era hora de entrar a la casa, así que ayude a Victoria a levantarse del césped, y nos fuimos adentro, al calor de nuestro hogar._

_Esa tarde nos la pasamos entre risas, besos y caricias, sin nada ni nadie que nos detuviera, que nos prohibiera nuestro amor._

_Lo que no sabíamos era que iba a pasar lo que pasaría en un futuro, cuando a Victoria no le alcanzara el amor que le daba y su avaricia podía mas con ella._

_Fin Flash Back_

Habían sido buenos momentos, aunque en mi no hayan quedado como los mejores de mi vida, no habían sido malos, todavía no entiendo cómo fue que había sido tan estúpido de pensar que lo eran, fue estúpido pensar que a Victoria le alcanzaría con el amor que le daba, era obvio que nunca le alcanzaría, viniendo de la familia llena de ricachones de donde venia, su estúpida familia, esos ricachones que tanto me odian, nunca los pude soportar, la máscara que Victoria utilizo conmigo todos estos años, no puedo creer que fui tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de eso, el amor que creí que teníamos se desvanecía por su gran avaricia.

Con mis 25 años todavía no había tenido ni un día, entre los mejores, ni siquiera mi boda, aunque suene extraño, el amor que sentía por Victoria no hacía que hubiera días que los marque como perfectos.

Hoy no había tenido muchos clientes, al parecer todos tenían autos o quien los lleve como para no necesitar un taxi. Últimamente casi nunca tenía clientes, que tenía como consecuencia que no llevaba tanto dinero a casa, otra de las razones por las que Victoria y yo siempre discutíamos, porque la escases de dinero siempre fue el gran problema de Victoria, que mientras menos dinero tenia, menos salidas al shopping con sus amigas, que se notaba que ya no tenía a esas amigas, por el poco dinero que teníamos.

Lo que ella no sabía era que yo estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas para volver a tener el dinero que tanto deseo, no por avaricia sino para mantenerme y poder comprarme todo lo que quiera, comprarme una hermosa casa para vivir, para poder ser un famoso hombre de negocios como tanto anhelo. Por eso estuve presentándome en empresas para poder salir adelante con mi anhelado sueño, gracias a Dios tengo amigos y familia que pertenecen al mundo de los negocios, así que no me sería tan difícil volver a ese mundo, gracias a las enseñanzas que me dio mi padre y a las escuelas a las que me mando para poder serlo algún día, y gracias a la ayuda que todos me dan para que Victoria no se entere hasta que estemos legalmente separados, para que vea que todo no es como ella cree, que si puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que ella me lo tenga que decir, ya que por su culpa deje de ser lo que era, porque quería la vida que ahora tiene y no la supo aprovechar por su estúpida forma de ser.

La estúpida se cree que dejándome sin sexo durante años me va a matar, está muy equivocada, puedo conseguirlo en cualquier otra parte que no sea con ella, ya que dentro de poco, gracias a Dios, terminaría separándome de ella y no necesitaría a una estúpida que necesite mi dinero para salir de compras y encima querer hacerme rogar por tocarla siquiera, se cree que soy tan estúpido, pues para su sorpresa no lo soy y no dejare que crea que yo rogare por una mujer que hace mucho más tiempo del que ella cree no deseo.

Lo único que sé es que todas las mujeres, menos las de mi familia, son iguales, todas dicen mentiras en un principio y después dicen la verdad y muestran como son verdaderamente, muestran cuanto aman el dinero y lo poco que les importa el amor que les das.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi odio hacia las mujeres y más que nada hacía Victoria que casi no me doy cuenta cuando una parada me saco de mis recuerdos.

En cuanto la vi me quede estático viendo lo hermosa que era esa mujer. La chica era castaña con unos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate, llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, un escote que mostraba un poco sus pechos, y en la espalda un escote que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Pero lo que me pareció mas extraño fue ver unas lágrimas negras que arruinaban su maquillaje, pero no hacía que dejara de ser tan hermosa. _Edward céntrate, tú odias a las mujeres, solo desean tu dinero,_ me dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Me dio una dirección su voz era hermosa, al igual que ella, Dios, tengo que dejar de pensar en la mujer que tenía en el asiento trasero de mi auto, lo único que quieren todas es el dinero.

Para sacar un poco la tensión que se notaba tenia la pobre chica, decidí sacar un tema de conversación.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿No le molestaría que le hiciera una pregunta?- Le pregunté dudando un poco si preguntarle o no, sonaría como un metido y es lo que menos quiero.

-Sí, claro.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa como usted gastando lagrimas tan preciadas?¿Se puede saber por qué llora?- Pregunté tímidamente, de seguro ya pensaba que era todo un metido.

-Sí, su puede saber, si total mas humillada de lo que estoy no puedo estar.- Dijo, mientras veía como una traicionera lagrima descendía por su mejilla derecha, al parecer no se la seco porque no la noto, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que dijo que mas humillada no podía estar.- Lloro por un tipo que se cree que por tener más dinero que yo, puede venir a engañarme y encima, intenta ordenarme, humillándome frente a todos. Pero ya no importa, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó tímidamente, sonrojándose y viéndose demasiado tierna._ Pobre, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?¿Qué estúpido habrá engañado a tan hermosa chica? De seguro es un ciego y un gran estúpido como para engañar, mandonear y encima humillar a tan hermosa chica, _me dijo una vocecita que creí hace rato se había ido. _Vamos Edward, de seguro es otra de esas estúpidas que solo quieren el dinero de otros, para salir de compras y para dejarte cuando ya se hayan gastado todo el dinero que tengas_, dijo la voz que odiaba a las mujeres.

-Me llamo Edward, ¿Usted como se llama señorita?- Pregunté mirando por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Por favor tutéame, me llamo Isabella, pero llámame Bella.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Es un lindo nombre.- Admití sonriéndole de lado, una sonrisa que hace tiempo no le hacía ni siquiera a Victoria, lo que hizo que volviera a sonrojarse.- Si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

-¿A qué algo te refieres?- Me preguntó con el seño fruncido, se veía tan hermosa así.

-Quiero decir, si lo que usted quiere es….vengarse.- Le dije.

-Estoy comprometida…-Dijo con el seño más fruncido que antes, lo que me preocupo porque ya estaba viendo una mano marcada en mi cara y mi mejilla doliéndome demasiado, también veía a Victoria reclamándome por la mano marcada, haciendo otra marca en mi otra mejilla.- Pero pensándolo bien, me gusta mucho la idea.- Me dijo con un tono sexy en la voz, lo que hizo que cierto amiguito se levantara en el acto ya que hace tiempo no tenia acción.- ¿Qué clase de venganza estas dispuesto a hacer?- Me dijo asomando su cabeza entre los asientos delanteros.

-La que usted diga o prefiera.- Le dije con la voz más sexy que pude, ya casi ni me acuerdo de mi voz sexy ni de lo que provocaba en una mujer esa voz, por lo que dije antes, mi hermosa mujer –nótese el sarcasmo- ya no me tiene activo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?- Pregunté guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de lado.

-Mmm…- Dijo pensando.- Vayamos al hotel más cercano, pero antes vayamos a un bar, te invitó unos tragos, quédate tranquilo, ya que tú eres el que me va a ayudar, yo voy a ser la que va a pagar todo.- Me sorprendió que no me dijera que yo tenía que pagar todo, pero ya conozco a mujeres como ella, primero te sorprenden y después te dicen que les pagues todo.- Ah y llámame Bella porque el "usted" me hace sentir vieja.- Yo solamente atine a asentir, ya que con solo imaginar lo que pasaría después del bar, me dejaba sin palabra alguna, pero era todo lo que una mujer como ella deseaba, solo una noche y no nos veríamos más.

-Está bien…Bella.- Le dije sonriéndole otra vez con mi sonrisa de medio lado, que provoco que se vuelva a sonrojar. Lo que me excito demasiado. Cosa que me pareció muy extraña, es la primera vez que con solo ver a una mujer sonrojándose me excitaba tanto, pero es obvio que así seria, si Victoria nunca fue una mujer que se sonrojaba, siempre era segura de todo y nada la hacia o mejor dicho la hace sonrojarse.

Ella me guio hacia donde se encontraba un bar y un hotel muy cercanos, y yo me dirigí a donde me dijo. Cuando llegamos me baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, lo que al parecer le sorprendió demasiado por la cara de sorpresa que puso.

Nos dirigimos al bar, al entrar me pareció muy mal y peligroso para ella, pero me aseguro que aquí todos ya la conocían porque venía varias veces a la semana. Lo cual no creí ya que una mujer como ella no vendría aquí y menos sola. Pero me sucedió algo muy extraño, ya que sentí que debía protegerla, así que obedeciendo por primera vez en la noche a lo que sentía le dije que saliéramos de este nido de ratas.

-Vámonos, de seguro encontraremos otro bar mucho mejor y más seguro que este, es muy peligroso para ti.- Le advertí tomándola con delicadeza del antebrazo, pero ella solo se deshizo de mi agarre y negó.

-Es perfecto. Vamos a sentarnos y a pedir algo para beber.- Me tomo de la mano, lo que hizo que al tener contacto con su suave piel, me recorriera una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriéndome todo el cuerpo y haciendo que me estremeciera con su toque, y haciendo que todos los vellos del cuello se me erizaran y se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Me arrastró hacia una mesa, cuando llegó el mesero, que intentaba de todas formas ganarse su atención, mis celos estaban que explotaban quería saltar sobre él, golpearlo y después pedirle la orden, pero estaba con una dama y no era mi intención que ella pensara que era un hombre violento. Bella le pidió tres botellas de whiskey, el chico al ver que no le daba ni la hora se fue refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja, la verdad es un estúpido por rogar algo que sabes que nunca tendrás y menos por una mujer, que no vale ni la pena. Cuando volvió con las botellas, quiso hacer lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo resultado y que yo lo echara de manera nada cortés.

Cuando el chico se fue, me puse a pensar que Bella no había notado que el chico se le insinuaba, o eso pensé, por eso decidí preguntárselo antes que quedarme con las dudas.

-Bella ¿No notaste como te miraba el mesero?- Le pregunte sin poder ocultar mis celos, que raramente crecían más y más.

-No, bueno en verdad sí, pero siempre que vengo intenta lo mismo con el mismo resultado, aunque ya le aclare que no quiero nada siempre me busca y no se la razón, si la verdad no tengo nada sexy en mí, no tengo nada que otras deseen o envidien.- Me dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada. Ya me estaba dando pena, pero por suerte recordé como suelen ser las mujeres como ella, y se me quito toda la pena que me estaba dando, o mejor dicho casi toda.- Bueno dejemos de lado mi estúpida vida y empecemos a tomar.- Dijo tomando su vaso y llenándolo hasta el tope, luego hizo lo mismo con el mío. Cuando creí que era demasiado, tendría que manejar.

-Bella es demasiado.- Le dije viendo lo lleno que estaba mi vaso.

-Vamos no te preocupes, además ¿Quién te dijo que nos tomaríamos todo aquí?- Pregunto antes de tomarse todo mi vaso y el suyo de un trago.

-Está bien, llena mi vaso.- Le ordene serio.

-Claro.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Esperen dije hermoso, creo que me estoy volviendo loco en serio.

Bebimos toda la primer botella entre risas y contándonos nuestras vidas, y nos guardamos las otras dos para cuando estuviéramos a solas. La verdad está mujer me estaba convenciendo de verdad, de que no era como las demás, pero todo es una estúpida máscara, como la de Victoria.

En el camino al hotel, hablamos de muchas cosas, que, me sorprendió ver, teníamos en común, no puedo creer que le guste leer, que esté estudiando para llegar a ser una persona importante, claro es obvio que quiera eso, para vengarse de el estúpido de su novio y para poder hacer con su dinero lo que quiera, pero claro, sabía que tenía razón, todas son iguales, solo desean tu dinero y mientras más dinero tengas, mas te aman, pero cuando el dinero se acaba, el amor también, por eso decidí a partir del momento en que me deshaga de Victoria, a todas les mostraría al Edward sin dinero, para comprobar que ninguna mujer te desea o te ama, sino tienes dinero para mantenerla a ella y a su estúpida familia.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, no esperamos ni un segundo en entrar a la habitación, el lugar era horrendo, pero cuando le dije que nos vallamos me lo impidió diciendo que era perfecto, así que cuando le rogué y se negó, decidí dejarlo así, total solo sería por una estúpida noche nada más.

Apenas pusimos un pie en la habitación, tomamos las botellas que quedaban de whiskey y nos la terminamos de tan solo tres tragos, cuando estas se terminaron, me quede viendo sus labios, y sentí una extraña necesidad de tocarlos. Así que sin más rodeos, choque mis labios con los suyos, haciendo que la extraña electricidad que sentía cuando me tocaba, se hiciera cada vez más grande y me gustaba. El beso estaba lleno de pasión, pase mis manos por su cintura, mientras ella subía sus manos a mi cabello, y debo de admitir que este beso fue mejor que el que algún día le pude haber dado a Victoria. No sé en qué momento el beso termino, pero supongo que fue cuando nos quedamos sin aire, Así que seguí repartiendo besos por su cuello, mientras tomaba el vestido y lo bajaba porque si se lo arrancaba después tendría que ir a comprarle otro y era lo que menos quería, mientras ella se encargaba de sacarme el saco y la camisa, que tampoco sé cómo, fueron a parar a un lugar desconocido de esta habitación, dejándola solamente en ropa interior, la verdad está niñita me estaba volviendo loco, si con ese vestido era sexy, imagínense ahora solo en ropa interior. Me acerque a besarla de nuevo, cuando el aire abandono completamente mis pulmones, corté el beso y me separe para admirarla.

-Eres hermosa.- Le dije con la voz ronca que me decía lo excitado que estaba y la media sonrisa que hacía que se sonrojara.

-Tú también, tú eres perfecto.- Me dijo acercándose a mí y sacándome los pantalones, mientras yo me sacaba mis zapatos y ella los suyos. Dejándome ya en bóxer, en las mismas condiciones que ella. Volví a besarla, la levante en el aire e hice que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura camine con ella en mis brazos, besándola de la manera que nunca pensé, volvería a besar a una mujer, creo que si estoy loco o quizás solo sea el alcohol que está haciendo efecto en mí, camine hasta estar al lado de la cama, la deje en la cama con mucha delicadeza, viendo su cuerpo, pasando por sus piernas, luego sus pechos, su boca y terminando en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, ahora más oscuros por la lujuria, que de seguro ella veía en los míos. Me tire sobre ella y ataque de nuevo sus carnosos labios, dejando suaves besos por su cuello, haciendo un camino hasta llegar a sus pechos. Le saque el encaje y la tanguita color azul, un color que le favorecía mucho, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda quiso taparse lo que no le permití, y luego se sonrojo inmediatamente, lo que me pareció extraño pero más que nada tierno.  
>Ella no quiso ser la única que ahora estuviera desnuda, así que nos dio vuelta y se puso sobre mí, sacándome mi bóxer, dejándome en las mismas condiciones que ella, haciendo que mi gran amiguito saliera a la luz. Ella lo vio y se lamio sus labios, haciendo que me excitara más de lo que estaba si se podía. Viendo lo distraída que estaba con mi amigo, decidí dejarme de rodeos y me volví a poner sobre ella.<p>

-Mmm…- Gimió cuando ataque uno de sus pechos con mi boca, mientras mi otra mano la daba la misma atención al otro pecho, el sabor de su piel era fantástico. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos, me encantaba. Terminado mi trabajo dirigí mi camino de besos pasando por su abdomen y terminando en su clítoris, al llegar ahí ella gimió audiblemente y tiro de mi cabello suavemente. Bese esa zona mientas dirigía mi mano a sus labios vaginales, abrí sus labios e introduje un dedo en su cavidad, estaba tan estrecha, y tan mojada, gemí al sentir eso.

Ella levanto las caderas instintivamente al sentir que metía otros dos dedos dentro de ella. Cuando creí que era suficiente con mis dedos, los saque y metí mi legua en su lugar, ahí bese y chupe todo lo que había en mi camino. Escuchando sus hermosos gemidos y jadeos llamándome, metí mi legua en su cavidad y la hice recorrer todo su interior, su sabor era delicioso.

Saque mi lengua para volver a penetrarla con mis dedos, cuando sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mis dedos avisándome que su primer orgasmo había llegado, saque mis dedos para volver a reemplazarlos por mi boca, cuando termino, limpie todo y ella tiro suavemente de mi cabello para subir y besarla, haciendo que sienta su sabor en su boca.

Ahora ella nos dio la vuelta para quedar ella encima de mí, empezó dejando besos por mi cuello y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi gran amigo, que ya la estaba esperando ansioso. Cuando estuvo frente a él, paso la lengua por toda su extensión, lo que me hizo soltar un gruñido, luego se lo metió completo en la boca, ahí empezó a chupar, haciendo jadear y gemir de la excitación, cuando estaba por llegar mi primer orgasmo de la noche, no quería llegar en su boca.

-Bella…estoy…por….llegar.- Dije entre gemidos.-No…quiero llegar….así.- Le dije tratando de sacar mi miembro de su boca, pero ella se negó.

-No, tú me hiciste llegar en tu boca, yo quiero hacerlo también.- Dijo todavía con mi pene en su boca.

Volviendo a su trabajo, seguía chupando todo en su camino, subiendo y bajando sus lamidas por toda mi extensión. Llegue en su boca, y ella limpió hasta la última gota cuando termine.

Al terminar su trabajo, tire de ella para besarla de nuevo, no entiendo porque la beso tanto, lo único que sé es que sus besos me volvían loco, sumándole lo poco de coherente que me queda ya no es casi nada, por culpa del alcohol, eso quiere decir que no sé que estoy haciendo ni el por qué.

Volví a dejar su espalda sobre el colchón, conmigo sobre ella. Volví a poner toda atención en sus pechos, mientras la empezaba a penetrar, mis embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y más rápidas. Escuchando como me pedía más, como me llamaba, como gemía y como jadeaba, eso hacía que mi ego aumentara, algo que con Victoria nunca sentí, nunca sentí que mi ego subía al escuchar como hacía sentir a una mujer cuando teníamos sexo, no sé qué diablos es lo que está mujer provocaba en mí, pero me encantaba. Creo que estoy loco, ¿Cuántas veces repetí que está mujer me estaba volviendo loco?, si estoy loco.

-Edward.- Gimió.- Más rápido más fuerte.- Y yo gustoso lo hice. Mis embestidas empezaron a ser tan rápidas que creí que a una velocidad sobrenatural.

-¿Así?- Pregunté ansioso por saber su respuesta.

-Sii.- Gimió audiblemente.

Cuando empecé a sentir que sus paredes se empezaban a apretarse alrededor de mi miembro, embestí más rápido y más fuerte.

-Edward!- Gimió cuando llego a su orgasmo.

-Bella!- Gemí al llegar al mío.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo, seguí embistiéndola, hasta hacerla llegar otra vez, cuando termine la bese por última vez y caí rendido al lado de ella en la cama, nos cubrí con la frazada la abrace, haciendo que pusiera su cabeza en mi pecho, una actitud que a mí se de daba muy extraño, pues con Victoria nunca lo había hecho, y nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté porque escuche la ducha, cuando me fije la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana. Pegue un salto y me empecé a vestir, Victoria sospecharía, y es lo que menos quiero ahora, que peleemos porque sabe que la engañe con otra, lo que dudo que ella no haya hecho ya.

Cuando termine de ponerme los zapatos me di cuenta que ya no se escuchaba más la ducha, levante mi mirada que hasta ese entonces se encontraba mirando el piso, para ver a Bella salir del baño, ya vestida. Me miro y se dio cuenta de que ya me iba, vi tristeza al mirarla a los ojos por lo que decidí dejar de mirarla.

-¿Ya te vas?.- Me preguntó en tono dolido.

-Sí. Victoria puede darse cuenta.- Le dije en despreocupado para que se dé cuenta de que sólo había sido una noche y no nos veríamos nunca más.

-Edward.

-¿Si Bella?.- Pregunté

-Si te importa tanto lo que piense tu esposa, ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?- Preguntó con su tono de voz cada vez más dolido.

-Porque sé que no nos veremos más, tendrías que haber sabido que está noche fuiste para mí lo que yo para ti.- Dije tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible, aunque por dentro me sintiera la peor basura del mundo, tenía que dejarle en claro que no nos podríamos ver nunca más en la vida.

-Entonces yo tenía razón, todos buscan solo sexo, nada más.- Dijo, cuando dijo eso sentí que era un estúpido y todo esto paso porque no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, si no hubiera dicho eso, jamás me sentiría como me siento ahora. La mire a los ojos y vi que estaba por volver a llorar, me levante inmediatamente, pero cuando me quise acercar a ella, retrocedió y antes de que pudiera decir algo me interrumpió.- Creo que ya quedo todo claro, aquí no paso nada, creo que ya me voy.- Dijo antes de irse corriendo y dejarme totalmente en shock. Cuando logre despertar del shock, la seguí. Me dirigí a la recepción y me dijeron que ella ya había pagado. Salí afuera, y ya estaba lloviendo, al parecer se iría caminando, no podría soportar dejarla irse así. Me subí a mi taxi y decidí dar vueltas hasta encontrarla, sino por culpa de una estúpida niñita me sentiría culpable, solo por una locura de ella, cometería una locura y yo sería el culpable.

Cuando la encontré ella estaba debajo de la lluvia sentada en un banco en el parque, salí del taxi sin importarme si me mojaba o no y me dirigí a sentarme a su lado en el banco. Cuando me senté a su lado, tome el abrigo que llevaba y se lo puse sobre la cabeza y los hombros para que no siguiera mojándose.

¿Por qué se habrá puesto así solo porque tuvimos sexo, si ella fue quien aceptó?

-Bella.- La llame, pero al parecer no me había escuchado. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero no podía haber sido por mí, tendría que ser por haber engañado a su prometido, sería muy estúpido que se ponga así por mí. Aunque hay muchas locas por aquí.

-Bella.- Volví a intentar pero nada. Intente eso hasta que se levantó y empezó a caminar sin escucharme. Tirando mi abrigo al suelo, como sino lo hubiera sentido. La seguí para ver a donde iba.

No me di cuenta que el parque estaba frente a un bar, hasta que ella se dirigió a el. No entró, pero si se dispuso a hablar. Me puse a su lado para escuchar lo qué tenía que decir, pero puse distancia entre nosotros.

-Él me engaña.- Dijo volviendo a llorar. Eso ya lo sabía, por eso no entendí porque lo dijo, pero me calle, así no me sentiría como un estúpido siguiendo a una niña caprichosa.

-Ella no es de su misma posición social, al parecer le gustamos así.- Dijo secándose una lagrima con enojo.- Me siento como una estúpida, llorando por sus estupideces, porque creí que me quería, y que no seguiría tratándome como un pedazo de carne que debía de cuidar solo porque creía que era de su propiedad. Pero ahora veo que desde hace 2 años tenía a otra, por eso llegaba tarde. Pero si estaba con otra, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?, ¿Por qué me hizo humillarme frente a todos?.- Preguntó para sí misma.

-Sabes que hay muchos idiotas.- Le dije acercándome un poco más a ella. Pero ella retrocedió un paso.

-Tú eres uno de ellos.- Dijo.- Por una extraña razón pensé que no lo serias, pero lo eres. Ahora entremos.- Me dijo, yo la seguí para ver quién era el idiota y puede ser que de paso le de un par de golpes.

Entramos y ella me señalo quien era. Él estaba besándose con una mujer de cabellos rojizo y salvaje, Bella tenía razón ella es de clase muy sencilla. No logré distinguir hasta que me acerque más a la pareja.

Cuando vi quien era la mujer, me sorprendí más de lo qué pensé.

-Victoria.- Dije casi susurrando, pero al parecer Bella me escuchó.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó a lo que yo asentí.

-Es mi esposa.- Dije mirándola como se besaba con ese estúpido, pero el sentimiento que me dio no fueron celos, sino enojo, podría haber terminado esto hace mucho y esta me dejaba atado a ella. Pero tenía que preguntarle a Bella algo que hace desde que vi esta estúpida escena, me rondaba la cabeza.

-¿Es ella con quien te engaña hace 2 años?- Pregunté mirándola. A lo que ella asintió.

-Sí, ella es. Edward de verdad lo lamentó, no sabía quién era y…- Dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz, pero yo la interrumpí, no la deje terminar su frase, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le paso.

-No hay problema, tu no sabías que era lo que ocurría, mejor vamos a solucionar todo esto.- Le dije tomándole la mano y guiándola hacia la pareja de estúpidos que se estaban besando y abrazando.

-Hola.- Dije cuando llegamos a su lado, Victoria se separó de él y me miro con los ojos abiertos, como si yo fuera a pelear por ella.

-Hola.- Dijo él.- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó.

-Soy el ex marido de la mujer con quien te estabas besando.- Dije preparándome para lo que le venía.- Y ella es Bella.- La presente frente a Victoria que me miraba sin comprender, mientras pasaba su vista de mi, a él estúpido y a nuestras manos unidas.- Y lo que voy a hacer ahora es por todo lo que le hiciste a ella.- Le dije antes de ponerle un puño es su estúpida cara.

-Edward!- Gritó Victoria queriéndome separar del estúpido.

-Vamos Edward no vale la pena.- Decía Bella, pero yo quería hacerle pagar todo el daño que le había hecho, no sé porque pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando me separe de él le dije.- Así aprenderás lo que es el dolor, estúpido.- Le dije escupiéndolo, agarrando la mano de Bella y saliendo del lugar con los espectadores aplaudiendo.

Cuando salimos Bella me preguntó si estaba bien y yo le respondí que sí, para después darle un beso muy distinto a los que le había dado hasta ahora.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a un hotel mejor a terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

4 Años después:

-Vamos cariño que se nos hace tarde.- Le dije gritándole a Bella desde la planta baja del que ahora es nuestro hogar.

-Voy.- Dijo la mujer que desde aquella noche había empezado a amar y desde entonces no nos había separado, la mujer con la que hace 3 años me había casado y con la que ahora teníamos dos hijos. Gracias a dios, me separé de Victoria días después de haberla encontrado con James en ese bar.

-¿Papi ya se van?- Preguntó Anthony mi hijo mayor.

-Si campeón, pero pórtate bien con la abuela y encárgate de que Nessie no haga travesuras.- Le dije alborotándole el cabello, que saco de mí.

-Sí papi.- Dijo sonriendo. Cuando Bella bajo las escaleras y se puse a mi lado.

-Bueno cariño, pórtate bien y no le hagan líos a la abuela.- Repitió Bella dándole un beso.

-No mami, me encargare de que Nessie no haga líos.- Dijo abrazándola.

-Y tú tampoco cariño.- Le dijo Bella a lo que Anthony bufo.

-No mami, no haremos nada malo.- Dijo despacito.

-Así me gusta, bueno adiós los amo- Dijo Bella mientras abría la puerta.

-Chau.- Dijo Anthony.

Cuando estábamos en el que ahora era mi Volvo, porque gracias a dios había logrado lo que quería, ahora era jefe de mi propia empresa, y también gracias a dios, Bella no había cambiado en nada desde que la conocí.

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando Bella me sacó de ellos.

-Cariño, ¿Estás seguro de que Esme podrá cuidarlos sola?- Preguntó intranquila, mientras yo bajaba la velocidad del auto porque ya estábamos llegando al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche.

-Claro, igual dentro de una hora llegara Carlisle y la ayudara a cuidarlos.- Dije tranquilizándola. Baje de mi lado del auto y la ayude a ella a bajar de su lado, a lo que ella solo me respondió con una sonrisa. Entramos al hotel, uno cinco estrellas, por suerte ahora no tenía que seguir llevándole a esos horribles lugares, pero según ellos le gustaban más estos.

Le vendé los ojos y entramos al cuarto.

-¡Feliz aniversario!- Le dije destapándole los ojos viendo como sonreía y miraba todo, cerré la puerta y la seguí. El lugar estaba todo lleno de velas, y una mesa donde estaba la cena.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunté abrazándola por atrás.

-Me encanto.- Me dijo dándose la vuelta y besándome apasionadamente. El beso fue subiéndonos la temperatura, así que decimos dejarla que se enfríe y seguir con lo nuestro.

Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, la ubique en mi pecho y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Bella volvió a romperlo.

-Edward tu regalo ah sido fantástico, gracias.- Dijo subiendo la cabeza para besarme, el beso fue corto, cuando termino el beso me miro a los ojos y se notaba nerviosa.- Edward tengo algo que decirte.- Me dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Dime Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Pregunté preocupado.

-Nada malo.- Dijo suspirando por lo menos eso me tranquilizó.- Estoy embarazada.- Dijo, mientras veía como las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.- Otra vez.

-Bella, dime que no me estas mintiendo.- Dije acercándome a ella y mirándola a los ojos, ella negó. Mi pecho se infló de la felicidad y me acerque a besarla demostrándole el amor que sentía. De verdad se pasó con el regalo.

-¿Y te gustó el regalo?- Preguntó ahora más tranquila y sonriendo.

-Bella es el mejor regalo de aniversario. Está vez te pasaste, aunque te pasaste dos veces antes, pero, siguen gustándome tus regalos.- Dije refiriéndome a nuestros hijos.

Bella sonrió y se acerco a besarme de nuevo, así seguimos nuestra noche, solo que esta vez fue con más amor. Agradezco a dios por haberla puesto en mi camino y a mi boca por nunca quedarse callada y sugerirle la venganza, y le agradezco a ella por haber aceptado todo.

Al otro día volvimos a casa, y nos encargamos de comunicarles a todos sobre el tercer embarazo de mi Bella, todos se pusieron muy alegres y empezaron a hacer planes sobre su habitación, ropa y demás, de paso nos felicitaron efusivamente, y nuestros hijos no paraban de saltar de la alegría haciendo planes sobre su hermanito o hermanita, sobre lo que harían, sobre las cosas que le enseñaría y demás, y eso que tenían 3 y 4 años.

Después de eso nuestras vidas siguieron más felices que nunca, la vida no podría haberme dado nada mejor.

Tenía a una mujer que me amaba como yo a ella, que era la más perfecta, estábamos casados, vivíamos felices con nuestros hijos y en la espera de nuestro tercer hijo.

_Holaa!_

_Este es mi primer One Shot y mi primer lemmon, me tomo casi 5 meses escribirlo jeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Le dedico este One Shot a todas las chicas que me ayudaron diciéndome que podía hacerlo:_

_Se lo dedico a mi hermana Stella, aunque te odie hermanita sabes que te quiero a vos y a la Olgui._

_Se lo dedico a Noche Everglot que me dijo como podía hacerlo y me ayudo a crear el blog y con los otros fics. De verdad gracias Noche, por fin llego el lemmon! :D_

_Se lo dedico a Mechii, que me decía: -Te prestó los auriculares si vos este finde me publicas el One Shot. Mechii tii amuu chuchii, asi que para que sepas que se me paso la bronca, te publique el cap. _

_También agradesco si me dejan un RR por fis xD_

_Gracias y Besitos las quiero._


End file.
